In operations in Iraq, Afghanistan, and elsewhere, there is a failure to recognize, acknowledge, and accurately define the operational environment of conflict zones. Along these lines, there is also a lack of understanding of how to define mission readiness of the joint forces —partner nations, industries, non-profits and government agencies with underlying missions of promoting stability and economic development—units placed in their respective zones to mitigate conflict. This leads to a mismatch between forces, capabilities, missions, and goals.
To determine mission readiness, planners must identify their audiences' composition and equipment, objectives, target OE, and critical events within scenarios to determine proficiency in real world missions. Trainers must then overlay these design parameters onto their organizational resources. This step requires determining how best to replicate the physical and human terrains of the real world OE in order to achieve mission objectives.
However, current systems are incapable of providing realistic training environments for users that share a common geodatabase. Furthermore, current systems do not possess intelligence or operations assessment methodology on quantifiable data gathered from live execution, nor do they gather data from the replicated operational environment to allow assessment of mission readiness.
As such, there is a need for systems and methods that provide a geospatially enabled and shared exercise environment which renders a simulation of multi-disciplinary intelligence feeds and analysis including, but not limited to, human dynamics and geophysical characteristics of the region of interest. Embodiments of the present invention provide such systems and methods.